


Camp Out

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [94]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  The trio go camping on Yock Island.  <br/>Disclaimer:  No no, never never, uh uh uh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to [Once Bitten.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/443399)

Hands on her hips, Winry asked, “Didn’t you get enough of this while you were running around the country?” 

Ed and Al glanced at each other, then at the tent they were raising. “Well,” Al said, “at least we have a tent this time?”

“Like that mattered to you. You weren’t the one getting eaten alive by mosquitoes and gnats and chiggers.” Ed chucked his little brother on the shoulder. 

Al pointed out, “I had to watch you scratch.” He slapped himself, holding up his palm to reveal a bloody splotch. “Got that one.” 

“Ew,” Winry said. 

“You can go back to the Curtises’ place if you want, Winry,” Ed said. They actually had rowed themselves out to Yock Island with supplies and a tent this time, taking into account that Winry really hadn’t camped out before. At least, not the way they had. It hadn’t stopped Ed from checking for rabbit warrens, though, and considering the best way to make a trap with what he had available; and Al from cutting down some springy, leafy branches to make a cushion beneath the tent’s flooring.

“No, I wanted to see where you spent your time as kids.” Winry craned her head to stare up into the tops of the trees overhead. 

“It looked bigger,” Al said. 

“It’s plenty big,” Ed retorted, “we’re just…older.” 

“We’ll show you everything here, Winry,” Al said, “where we caught our first fish, and where we slept.” 

“If we can find it.” 

“Where we swam. Naked.” 

“Is that so?” Winry raised her eyebrows at Al as Ed sputtered. 

“We had to bathe,” Al said, absolutely innocent. Or trying for it and failing. 

“Well,” Winry pulled her hair off the back of her neck, making a face. “It is pretty hot here. Maybe we should see that place first.” 

The implication made Ed stare. “You’re kidding,” he blurted out. 

“Do I look like I’m kidding, Ed?” 

God, why was she so sexy when she was glaring? Ed felt like he should just walk around with a book or something in front of his crotch. Al was grinning, but his cheeks were pink, too. Ed refused to look any lower down his brother’s body. There were things he did not need to know. 

“Honestly!” Winry rolled her eyes. “It’s not like we haven’t swam and bathed together before. So, where is it?” 

“Right this way,” Al said, not about to risk her wrath further, and beckoned her on. 

Ed fell in behind her, dazed and thinking his head was going to explode. Both of them. Naked, wet Winry. Yeah, camping trips never were like this before, even if he couldn’t swim with a metal leg. It wouldn’t stop him from wading. Damn it, it better not. Otherwise, he’d have to explain to Winry why he was sitting hunched up on the beach. 

“Ed, come on!” Winry said, impatient, and waved at him. 

Oh, yeah. First, he had to get to the water. “On my way!” He tugged his shirt off as he jogged after Al and her. Bringing Winry with them on trips definitely had its advantages. If he could just keep control of his body. 

Yeah. Easier said than done.


End file.
